


Angelica Schuyler

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BIPOC portraits, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "We hold these truths to be self-evident"
Series: BIPOC Portraits [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Angelica Schuyler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_changed (foxlives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxlives/gifts).



> Angelica Schuyler, played by Renée Elise Goldsberry. Created in my BIPOC portraits series for sea_changed, who requested Angelica. Done with coloured pencils on paper toned brown with acrylic ink, for the Drawesome community "toned paper" challenge.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/b76f/cix95p5640ncj91zg.jpg)


End file.
